Never Say Goodbye
by NeonRaccoon
Summary: "Well I guess this is goodbye..." She said with tears forming in her eyes. I hate seeing people cry, seeing her cry was even more painful. "Shh, never say goodbye. Because goodbye is forever. I promise I will come back. I'll come back for you." With that I leaned in and our faces got closer...and closer... Rated T to be safe. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1- Dragon Roost Island

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Roost Island**

I remember how it all started. My grand adventure across the Great Sea and the waves beneath. I once lived on a quiet island due South, known as Outset Island. It was rather small. Only a few villagers resided. A family of a wife, husband, and their two young boys. One of them always had snot hanging from his nose, it was gross. Two elderly brothers. One was very intelligent, the other, Orca, not so intelligent. He was the man who taught me how to use a sword and gave me my first one. Which is what I started my adventure on. There was also a single woman. Whenever I saw her she would be carrying a jar on her head. That leaves me, my younger sister Aryll, and my grandmother. On the day of my birthday, my grandmother had given me hero clothes. Much to my displeasure. They were warm and very green. My sister lent me her telescope, but just for the day.

It was the same day when it happened. When a demon bird mistook my sister for a pirate girl named Tetra, and whisked her away to the Forsaken Fortress. I swore to my grandmother, the island, and to myself that I would do anything to bring her back. With some convincing of the Rito post-man, Tetra took me to the Forsaken Fortress.

I really thought that whole rescue mission would end better than it did. I made it into the room where my sister, along with two other girls, were being held. The bird swooped in, grabbed me by its talons, and flew away. Shortly after, I was thrown across the Great Sea by the demonic bird. I was found, unconscious, floating in the middle of the sea, by the King of Red Lions. A boat whom owns the power of speech. I admit, It weirded me out a bit at first, but he made decent company when traveling across the sea. After taking care of what I needed to on Windfall Island, The King of Red Lions and I set sail due east. To Dragon Roost Island. That is where I met **her**.

(Link x Medli Fanfiction) Link's POV

Chapter 1: Dragon Roost Island

I could see Dragon Roost in the distance. I gulped at the height of the mountain. I never left Outset in my whole thirteen years of life. So I never had the opportunity to see the world and visit the other islands. I felt concerned when I noticed the black, smoky cloud circling the mountain's peak. We reached the coast of the island and I hopped out of the boat.

"You must go see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Din's Pearl. Ask the people of the Rito tribe who inhabit this island about how to see the dragon." He said to me, I understood my mission and began to walk away. "Oh, I almost forgot! Wait just a moment!" I turn back around to face the talking sail boat. I noticed he held a white baton in his mouth as he spoke to me.

"This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods. In those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods, but I do not know if it still works. Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it." He explained to me. I grabbed the Wind Waker and waited for him to instruct me. As I held it, ready to conduct a song, it's tip sparkled. I stood there for a bit and practiced until I had it down. Then I began to make my way up Dragon Roost into the Rito's cavern.

Inside, the place was carved into almost perfect cylinder walls, with a spiral ledge leading up, used as stairs. There were doors with creepy faces and cloth banners for decoration. I met the chieftain, and he explained to me about Valoo, the sky spirit. A dragon who apparently was raging atop of the mountain. He also spoke of his son, Komali. He asked me to receive from letter to a girl named Medli, I agreed to do so. Walking up the spiral ledge, I eventually found the room where there was a girl with long brown hair tied into a pony tail.

"Hello there." I greeted, as if I already knew her. She turned around suddenly I felt a weird knot in my stomach. "Are you Medli?" I asked, more noticeably nervous than I wanted or even expected.

"Yes. Wow! You really DO have green clothes and strange shaped hat. You're Link, aren't you?" She questioned, I nodded. She held out a letter. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention, because she started waving it in my face. I snapped when I woke from my trance. I accepted the letter, as an awkward silence filled the room. I gave her a bad poker face smile, she merely cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Link, are you feeling alright?" Medli asked.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. There's nothing wrong." My face did not change, I wish it would have. I think I scared her slightly.

"Um, okay. Well I have to go back to my attendant studies. I guess I'll see you around." She smiled, I smiled back. As I was about to leave the room. "Oh! Wait, I have my own favor I need to ask you." I turned and looked at her again. How many times will this happen?

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"I need you to meet me by the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. I will explain everything there. After you give this letter to Komali." She held her own hands together. I don't know exactly what she has planned. I'll help her with whatever it is anyway.

"Sure."

"Thank you! I will explain everything then!" She gave me another smile, and this time, I got to leave the room. As I walked back down the spiral ledge, I had an argument with myself.

"_What the hell was that? Never before had I felt so nervous around someone. What's the meaning of it? I wonder what she wants from me? I hope these tights don't fail on me. No! Link don't think like that! You just met her and she has a beak! Then again…I guess it's kind of cute on her. Along with her ruby eyes and her maroon hair…NO. Focus Link. Just deliver this letter and go see her. That's all there is to it."_ Before I even knew it, I was standing right out side of what I hope is Komali's bedroom door. "Huh, I'm surprised I didn't hit any walls on my way here." I said to myself and knocked on the door. I heard a feint 'come in' and opened the door. There was, I hope Komali, sitting on his bed holding a strange orange glowing orb. That had to be Din's Pearl!

"Are you Komali?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" What a warm welcome. I stood in front of his bed and asked him about the pearl he was holding. "You want this pearl? No way! This is all I have left of my grandmother. I'm not giving it to some random guy, who claims himself to be some hero."

"You don't understand! I need that orb!"

"Why? Why do you need it?"

"To, um, save the world." This beak-faced prince scoffed at me. I almost forgot to give him the letter. "Oh, here. This is from your father." I mentioned, he looked at me then at the letter in my hand. He took it and ripped open the envelope. For some reason, I watched him as he read the letter. Out of no where he just threw the letter to the ground.

"He doesn't understand! I will never fly! I can't! Because Valoo is furious, I can't gain my wings! The only person who could ever calm him down was my grandmother, but she's gone now." Komali complained, Geez, this kid was something else. No faith or hope in anyone. Then, he gave me this weird look, an almost hopeful look? He told me that if I could calm down Valoo that he would give me Din's pearl. I needed that pearl and these Rito's need me. I accepted of course and headed outside. On my way to the mountain path, I found Medli. I almost forgot that I was supposed to help her with something. Crap, there was that weird feeling in my stomach again. I hope I'm not getting the flu or anything. I climbed down a ladder and met with Medly down below.

"Oh Link! You came!" For some reason my ears enjoyed hearing those words. She gave me a smile and explained what she wanted to do.

"Wait so you want me to lift you up, throw you with the wind current so you can go up that dangerous mountain path alone where there are probably monsters, unarmed?" I asked, she gave me a nod not letting go of that big smile.

"Link, I have to do this. I'm the apprentice of Komali's grandmother. She was able to speak his language so I have to at least try!" Her face was filled with confidence. I liked her determination. She wasn't like one of those damsels in distress that constantly needed to be rescued. I didn't doubt I would probably have to save her, but if she get's in danger she probably wont just stand there and let herself get captured.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Oh thank you so much Link!" She hugged me. Let me repeat. She. Hugged. Me. I hugged her back but my brain wasn't comprehending what was happening. We both let go and now I got to touch her even more. _Oh Joy_. I lifted her up and ran onto a ledge and waited for the wind to blow in the right direction then threw her. She hit a wall.

"Oh! M-Medli I'm sorry!" I apologized and we tried again. This time she made it up to the ledge and threw me a _jar of dirt_. Just kidding it was an empty bottle.

"Thank you Link! Now remember, this is our little secret!"

"Our little secret!" I replied. She ran up the mountain trial and before long she was out of my sight. Time to stop staring and start following.


	2. Chapter 2-Too Many Dungeons

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**CHAPTER 2: Too Many Dungeons**

After I watered a bomb plant and blew up that giant rock, I soon began to follow Medli up the mountain trail to Dragon Roost Cavern. Just the trail was a bit frustrating. Stupid Bomb Plants. I eventually made it inside the cavern. It was dark and smelled weird. There were two goblins in the first room, I killed them easily with a few slashes of my sword.

"Ugh, the door is locked." I went around throwing any jug I could find like a maniac until I found the key. I wasn't even sure if I would find a key but hey! I did! I really should have expected this from a volcano bearing island. OH GREAT FAIRY IT WAS HOT IN THERE. I went through that entire dungeon thinking I was going to melt. Sweat was dripping off of me like snot from that kid's nose back home. That dungeon was Hell. I was so relieved when I stepped outside. "OH THANK NAYRU FRESH AIR!" I shouted to the open sky. I made my way up a long path that twisted around the mountain. I reached a part of it where they started to break apart. I ran for my little life and caught my breath at the end. I turned around a corner to see two more green goblins guarding a jail cell. Behind that jail cell was Medli! Oh no way are they getting away with this!

"Link! Be careful!" She cried out to me, I gave her a confident smile. I easily killed the goblins but just as I was about to unlock the cell door. Some birds flew by and dropped off two more enemies. Two Moblins ready to fight and die. These things were not easy to kill off when it was one against two. As I killed one off the other came around and stabbed me with it's sharp weapon. I let out a cry of agony and stood back up. I killed that one off and any others the birds dropped off. Once there weren't anymore coming I opened the jail cell and Medli rushed out and hugged me again.

"Oof, Medli are you alright?" I asked pushing her back to look at her face full of concern.

"I'm fine, but you're not! Link, you have a big gash in your side." She pointed to where the Moblins stabbed me, I huffed out a laugh.

"Nothing but a scratch, it'll heal. Did you ever find out what's bothering Valoo?"

"Oh, yeah! There's a monster in the room below us pulling on his tail! He's in a lot of pain. Link you have to go destroy that monster." She explained, twice as panicked.

"No problem, just show me the way." She told me how to get to the room below and handed me a gravelling hook.

"You'll need to use this to get there." Medli flew up to a pole that was just sticking out of the side of the mountain…what? "Aim it towards here, then let go when you get across. Just do the same for the others." She explained then flew off, probably back down to the den. I used the hook like how she instructed me too and made my way to the room below. I unlocked it with the big key I found earlier on in the dungeon and waltzed right in. I was welcomed by a huge scorpion-like monster. It was pulling on Valoo's tail. I knew how I would do this, I apologize now Valoo I need to use your tail to kill this thing. I flung the gravelling hook at his tail and the battle begun.

I walked back into the dragon roost cavern den. Where Medli was talking with the chieftain.

"Link! You're alive!" Medli, once again, gave me a hug. I weakly returned it, and it was literally painful. I almost died in that battle but I didn't. It hurt and I knew this wouldn't be the final or easiest part of my adventure. I still had the orbs to collect. Speaking of which where's Komali?

"Link, Medli told us what you did. We are highly grateful. How can we ever thank you?" The Chieftain asked.

"Actually, I need Din's Pearl. Where's Komali?" I asked, eager to get that pearl.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, you might check outside." I nodded and left the den and stood on the beach looking for the Rito prince. I saw Medli and him walking towards me. Together. Together. Why did that bother me?

"Link, I found Komali and he has something he wants to say." We both looked at him.

"I…I'm sorry I doubted you. Here, just like I promised, Din's pearl." He handed me the pearl and I felt a strange urge to do a 1970's disco dance move. I restrained myself.

"Thank you Komali and thank you too Medli. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I saw her blush and walk up to me. "Well, I guess I better get going now. I have two more pearls to find." I felt sad to leave, but I had too. I had to save Aryll. I hopped onto my boat and Medli walked up to me. "See you later Medli." I said with a smile.

"Goodbye Link." I shook my head, she was confused.

"Never say goodbye, goodbye is forever. I'll come back, I promise." I smiled at her an honest smile, which she returned.

"Right, see you later Link!" She waved off to me as I set sail to the great sea, once more. The King of Red Lions marked an island down south for our next destination, I turned the wind that way and we were there in no time. (A/N: The rest of these dungeons hold no importance to the plot line…So I'm just going to skip them until the Earth Temple.) Just like on Dragon Roost I left with Farore's Pearl, which the Great Deku Tree gave to me. I felt some kind of connection with him for some reason. I shrugged it off and waved goodbye to my new friend, Makar. The little tree dude I had to save from a plant that tried to eat him. Man, this boomerang was helpful! Next island we went to was Greatfish Island, where I would get Lanayru's pearl.(A/N: I forgot…is it Nayru or Lanayru?) We arrived and the island was completely destroyed! Not a trace of life there. Except for this one merchant guy who looked like he was made of rocks. So now we had to sail to Windfall Island to find out what the pirates were doing there. I found out that they're after the pearl too! Damn…I got to move fast. I snuck onto their ship and played Niko's stupid game again. I won a bomb bag this time, stocked with bombs. Perfect, now I just had to hurry to Outset Island, where the pearl was waiting for me. Man it was nice to be home again. I walked around a bit and talked to my old neighbors and friends and my grandma. Whom I healed with a fairy because she was ill and she gave me my favorite soup. After I said my goodbyes I hopped back onto my boat and we sailed to the back of the island. We got caught in a whirlpool but I still managed to shoot down the rock wall. I left the island with the pearl in my possession. We went to the three mini islands where the pearls had to be placed. After I placed the third one a really tall tower emerged from under the ocean. I swear that thing could be seen from every corner of the Great Sea! That's where I had to go next. I had to battle my way through the tower. I got a bow and arrow! I reached the top and rung the bell, that's when a glowing light appeared on the waves. I made my way back down and went underneath the waves to a place called Hyrule. Time was frozen until I pulled out the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

When I left the basement time wasn't so frozen anymore. I had to fight my way through every enemy in that place, which I did. It was time to return to the Forsaken Fortress, to save Aryll. That place still gave me the creeps but at least I could fight my way through now. I made my way back to where Aryll was being held and I was confronted by the same bird, after my sister and the other girls were escorted out by the pirates. I climbed up the tower, barely avoiding the birds attacks. I managed to kill the damn thing and made it to the Lord of Evil…Darkness. Ganondorf. I tried to slay him yet my sword was useless and even Tetra tried to help! Only, we discovered that she was actually Princess Zelda! Tetra…a princess? We had to be rescued by Valoo, Komali and Quill but no Medli. I was a bit saddened. Though thankful to be alive. I now learned that I had to go to two other islands. To restore power to the master sword I had to talk to the sages there. Before I could even go into the island I had to get power bracelets and steel boots. Which were obtained AFTER I got the fire and ice arrows which I got AFTER I had to kill this toad thing in a cyclone and got the ability to use cyclones to teleport. Now I had the proper equipment I entered the Earth Temple and talked with the Earth Sage. She was a Zora, I've never seen one in real life before. She told me I had to find a replacement since she was dead. The next sage was the one with a…harp…

I hopped back onto my boat and teleported to Dragon Roost Island. It's been way too many dungeons since I've seen her. Finally, I could keep my promise.


End file.
